Angel Tears
by LoverBoy92
Summary: Takes place a few days after the Land of Waves Mission. Sakura hears devastating news from the Hokage that ultimately will break her. Will she pull through, or will she fall? Please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1:Goodbye

**LoverBoy92: Hi! Welcome to my story, this is my first story that I've written for you and I hope you like this chapter. Please review afterwards so that I can know that you like it or not :) **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, never will Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Goodbye<strong>

Sakura stared in horror and shock as she tried to process what was told to her by the Hokage. She took a step back from the desk, as she felt her world closing in on her. She could hear her heart beating loudly, and she felt dizziness overcome her. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true. A sob broke free from her; she had to get out of here before she broke down in front of the Hokage. She quickly turned around and ran out the door tears streaming down her face as she quickly left the Hokage's tower. Her feet were pounding on the ground as she ran her hardest and fastest to get away so that no one could see her in such a miserable state. She had no destination in mind and she didn't care either where she ended up. Suddenly her foot caught a big rock as she wasn't paying attention and she fell forward into the dirt. She hissed in pain as she hit the ground, but didn't get up instead she curled into a fetal position and cried. Sadness, pain, and betrayal coursed through her as she felt her heart break with every beat it took. She remembered the meeting with the Hokage, which took place just moments ago.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stepped into the Hokage's room wondering why the Third Hokage wanted her and not the rest of her team too. She and Team 7 just got back a few days ago from the C-rank mission that was supposed to just be about escorting a bridge builder until it turned more dangerous later on but she didn't want to think about that right now. She looked into the Hokage's eyes that were emotionless and she felt suddenly anxious and hoped that nothing was wrong. _

"_You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sakura timidly asked him afraid of the answer that he will give her._

"_Sakura, your teammates and sensei came to me with something that concerned them greatly," Hokage began saying and Sakura felt dread fill her heart and wondered what her team was concerned about and why they didn't tell her. The Hokage continued on with his speech. _

"_They tell me that you Sakura Haruno are a burden to the team and that you do not take being a ninja seriously enough to continue on to be a full-fledged kunoichi. They also gave me examples from the mission that your team took apart of just a few days ago on why they think that you should not be a ninja," The Hokage said in an emotionless voice and it cut right through Sakura's mind and heart. Sakura couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say as she tried taking in what the Hokage was saying to her. The Hokage sighed as he continued speaking._

"_After your team was done voicing their opinion, I dismissed them and decided to look into your case file to determine what I needed to do next as this is a serious matter, not every day do I have a whole team come in here telling me that they don't think that their comrade is fit to be a ninja. I looked everything over and considered what your team told me and I came to a decision. I am very sorry, this was a difficult decision to make but I have determined that you Sakura Haruno are not fit to be a ninja with your low chakra and very low potential to ever succeed in becoming a strong ninja. So, by the order of the Hokage you are hereby revoked of your rank as a genin and kunoichi of the Hidden Leaves. You are now just a simple civilian of the village; please hand over your Hitai-ate," The Hokage said with a serious tone and with authority in it. Sakura felt the air from her lungs leave her, as she tried grasping on what just happened. Not really fully controlling her actions and just going by what the Hokage said. She lifted her hand to her Hitai-ate and untied it then putting it on the desk right then the situation fully hit her. She was no longer a ninja, something that she dreamed about becoming since she was a young girl. Deep pain, betrayal, sadness, and anger filled her as her world came crashing down._

_Flashback Ended._

Another sob broke free from her as she left tried to get a hold of herself but it was not working very well. She was no longer a ninja, deemed too weak to be one by her team and then by the Hokage. She was now just a simple civilian like her family is, but she didn't want to be a simple civilian. Sakura uncurled herself from her fetal position and shakily stood on her knees. Tears still streaming down her face, she screamed.

"Why, why do this to me? I've tried my best, why am I not good enough! I can be a ninja; I have the potential to be one so why did you give up on me? What did I do that was so wrong?" Sakura screamed as she punched the ground making her knuckles bleed.

"Sakura-Chan?" A voice spoke up from behind her as she froze not believing who was behind her right now.

"Get away from me," Sakura said in a broken voice as she stared at the ground.

"But...Sakura-Chan, we want to talk to you," The voice said to her. Anger coursed through her as she stood up and faced her _ex_-_teammates_.

"NO! You have no right to talk to me!" Sakura shouted at them, betrayal laced in her voice.

"Sakura- we can explain," Naruto said sadly as he stared at Sakura.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, I HATE ALL OF YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sakura screamed at them as she turned and ran away. She couldn't face them anymore; the pain was just too much for her. Sakura ran home and into her house throwing herself onto her bed clutching her pillow and continued crying her heart out. She was pathetic, weak, naïve, and stupid. Here she was a crying and sniveling mess, pathetic. Maybe they were right, she was just a burden that held everyone back and had no skills to her. It's not like she helped really in the mission, just standing there and gasping in horror or crying for her teammates. She was stupid to ever think that she could compete with her classmates; even Ino was stronger than her. She thought she could do it, but yet here she was crying her eyes out and demoted to a civilian. A bitter laugh broke free from her, she could just here everyone thoughts 'Aww poor little Sakura was demoted to a civilian, she was really naïve to think that she could be a strong ninja coming from a simple civilian family with no ninja background and no special talents to her' another bitter laugh broke free from her and Sakura picked herself up and sat on her bed. She grabbed a Kunai and held it up to her staring at it. She was nothing… that wasn't true she was a burden that is what she is and that is what she only can be. Sakura's eyes became dull and the spark in her eyes died off as well as the will of fire was put out inside her.

"I'm useless, and weak," Sakura whispered to herself as she closed her eyes shut and brought the Kunai up to her neck. With a broken smile on her face, she tightened her hand around the Kunai and took a deep breath. Her last tear slide down her face, and she opened her eyes to stare at team 7's picture.

"Goodbye," Sakura whispered out and pressed the tip of the Kunai to her neck breaking the skin, a bit of her blood slide down the Kunai.

"Gomenasai…"


	2. Chapter 2: The White Room Escape

**LoverBoy92: Hi! Welcome to my story, this is my first story that I've written for you and I hope you like this chapter. Please review afterwards so that I can know that you like it or not :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, never will. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATURE CONTENT IN IT AS THERE ARE MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND SUICIDE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The White Room Escape<strong>

Sakura pressed the Kunai harder to her throat and she winced in pain but didn't remove the Kunai, her body was trembling. Then Sakura felt something, with her other hand she threw her blanket over herself just in time as a knock came from her window. Sakura didn't say anything as she sat under her blanket her Kunai still on her throat.

"Sakura, it's me Kakashi. I want to talk to you, and explain why we did what we did," Kakashi said as he stood outside her window. "Look I know you don't want to see or talk to me or the others but you need to know the reasons. We just wanted to protect you, Sakura. You are not ready and never will be ready, the ninja world is a cruel place and it would hurt the two boys if you ended up dead because you couldn't protect yourself or they couldn't," Kakashi said trying to explain. Sakura's heart was breaking more with every word he said to her, she closed her eyes and tightened her hand more around the Kunai. Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of her, and she stared into the eyes of her sensei. She wasn't quick enough as her sensei pulled her arm away from her neck and managed to take the Kunai out of her hand throwing it on the floor. Sakura struggled against Kakashi as he kept a hold of her arms; she was so close to ending it.

"What were you thinking?" Kakashi asked with anger laced within his voice, Sakura winced as his hands tightened around her arms.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed at him as she tried kicking him but he easily just dodged it but instead of letting go of her arms he just dragged her off the bed. Sakura snarled as she tried kicking him again but didn't succeed instead he then proceeded to tie her up. Sakura glared at him as she sat there back on her bed, her arms and legs tied up. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she refuse to let them fall in front of her ex-sensei. She watched him pick up her Kunai and then turned his attention to her his eyes hard as ice.

"How could you even think about ending your life," Kakashi said his voice emotionless.

"Why do you care? I'm just a burden to you anyways!" Sakura shouted at him not caring if anyone hears her.

"I do care Sakura, and killing yourself is not going to solve anything," Kakashi told her like she was a child.

"You don't care; if you did then you would have trained me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed as her tears spilled down her face.

"No I am not going to leave Sakura, because if I do then you would just continue with what you were about to do," Kakashi said to the broken girl. "Sakura, stop being dramatic and look at things logically. This is one of the reasons you were kicked off, you are too emotional and it blinds your decisions," Kakashi explained to Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything to him, deciding to just be quiet. She heard Kakashi sigh and wondered what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you leave me no choice," Kakashi said to her as he disappeared from her sight, Sakura felt a sharp sting from the back of her neck as her world went black.

Six hours later:

Sakura groaned as she hissed when bright lights pierced through her eyes. She tried to bring her hands up to cover her eyes but found that she couldn't move them, her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking down to see that she had on a white jacket that covered and bounded her arms. She struggled for a few seconds but found it useless as she couldn't get out of it. Sakura took in her surrounding and she found herself in a white room on a white bed. She tried to remember how she ended up in this place; she was in her room about to end her life when Kakashi interrupted her. Her eyes widen coming to the conclusion that Kakashi must have placed her in this room. Sakura eyes snapped to the door as it opened revealing a doctor; she looked at the doctor as he was writing something on his clipboard. She saw that the doctor was pretty tall, messy brown hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses. Sakura felt uneasy, as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Doctor Yale and I'm your doctor for your stay here. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here in the first place. Your sensei and parents thought it would be better for you to be in this safe room where you couldn't hurt yourself or kill yourself. You'll be in here until you are stable enough not to try to take your life again," The Doctor explained to Sakura and she watched him walk up to her. She scooted back not wanting to be near this doctor at all.

"I-I won't take my life again, I swear" Sakura told the doctor wanting to get far away from Yale as she could.

"It doesn't work out like that Sakura, you are in here until I approve that you are stable and I know that right now you are not and just lying to me," Doctor Yale said in a matter of fact voice. Sakura didn't say anything as she watched the doctor carefully but soon he left the room telling her that dinner would be in there soon. A sob broke free from Sakura; she couldn't believe her parents agreed to this at all. She wanted out; she didn't want to be here anymore. Soon a nurse came in the room and fed her dinner Sakura kept quiet during the whole time. Soon the food and nurse were gone and Sakura closed her eyes falling asleep. A few hours went by and Sakura opened her eyes as she heard the door open and saw Doctor Yale enter the room. Sakura sat up and looked at the doctor and frowned she didn't like what she saw. The doctor's eyes were dark and much more dangerous looking than what she saw earlier. Fear tugged at her heart as she shrunk against the wall trying to put space between herself and the doctor.

"Ah dear Sakura, you are such a pretty girl," The Doctor said as he came closer to her and was taking off his Doctors jacket.

"S-Stay away from me," Sakura stuttered out as she felt raw fear consume her, and she was shaking. Yale just chuckled evilly at the girl.

"And how are you going to stop me, Sa-Ku-Ra," Yale said as he grabbed the girls legs dragging her towards him.

"I-I'll scream!" Sakura yelled at him, and struggled to free his grip from her legs. Yale just laughed at her.

"This is a sound-proof room, my dear. They won't hear your screams," Yale said and Sakura was suddenly pinned down to the bed, she wished she wasn't in this stupid jacket that was preventing her from fighting back. Tears slipped down her face as she stared at Yale who was grinning down at her with lust in his eyes. For the rest of the night Doctor Yale took advantage of the bound Sakura, raping her multiple times even when she passed out from the pain and the horror. Sakura after that night was no longer the same girl, she was broken beyond repair and any chance of her ever getting better crumbled and faded away.

For the next two weeks the same thing happened every day, Sakura would get up and eat then go right back to sleep or back to staring blankly at the wall silently crying. At night Doctor Yale would come into her room and take advantage of her and taunting her when he felt like it. Her parents visited her a couple of times and she tried telling them what the Doctor was doing to her the first time they visited but they didn't believe her at all and told her to quit lying. Once Kakashi visited her and she tried telling him but he too didn't believe. Then one day someone new came into her rooms. Sakura looked up in surprise as she didn't recognize the young man, though he looked like someone she knew. Sakura's dull eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him; he looked just like Doctor Yale. The man hurried over to her and Sakura flinched back in surprise and fear.

"I don't have much time, they will soon learn that I'm not Yale," The man said as he reached to her jacket and then took it off of her. Sakura's arms were free for the first time in a month; she blinked as she moved her weak arms. Soon she was picked up and she didn't struggle as the fight in her was dead after what she's been through. Sakura closed her eyes as the man carried her, she frowned as she felt the wind on her but didn't open her eyes and she fell asleep against the man. Soon Sakura woke back up as someone was tapping her in the shoulder she opened her eyes to see the man that took her away from the room. She was put down and she stood up as the man backed away from her.

"W-What?" Sakura said timidly wondering why she was now in a forest.

"I broke you out of that room, and took you away from the village. I'm Yale's brother and I found out what he was doing to you, I tried to tell others but they didn't believe me at all thought I was lying. I couldn't let him keep doing that to you, so I went and got you out of there. I have to go, I hope that you have a good life from now on," The man said nervously as he took off and left her forgetting to tell Sakura where she was. Sakura stared blankly at a tree and realized she was free and away from that room. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down leaning against a tree and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: Foolish Girl

**LoverBoy92: Hi! Welcome to my story, this is my first story that I've written for you and I hope you like this chapter. Please review afterwards so that I can know that you like it or not :) I'm also sorry if my chapters are so short, trust me they will get longer later on.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, never will. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Foolish Girl<strong>

Soon Sakura's tears stopped and she shakily stood up from her spot. Sakura looked down at herself; she was wearing a pair of pants and a white shirt. She ran her hand threw her hair and found that it was tangled and wet from her tears. Sakura felt numb and her eyes were a dark emerald from how dull and lifeless they were. She took a step forward, her feet were barefoot as she felt the leaves crunch beneath her feet. She paid no mind to anything else as she continued walking in a random direction not really caring about anything. What felt like forever, Sakura stepped into a clearing that held a mansion like building in the middle of it. Sakura blinked but just blankly stared at the place until she saw a man walking around the clearing. The man had very pale skin, long black hair, and dark red eyes. Sakura took a step back planning to get away from here as she felt uneasy with this place and also felt like she should trust that man. She turned around only to run into someone, she stepped back and looked to see the pale man in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock as he moved very quickly meaning that this man was a ninja.

"My what do we have here, a lost little girl," The man said and Sakura shivered in fear taking another step back away from him.

"I-I'll just leave," Sakura whispered out and tried to get around him but he blocked her.

"And where will you go, there is nothing for miles. You'll likely die out there," The man said smoothly, as he smiled. Sakura felt fear course through her once again, as she took in his polite but evil smile.

"I will be fine," Sakura said timidly as she tried to think of how to escape from him.

"Don't be naïve, you would not be fine. Please, come into my mansion and at least rest until you are better to journey on your own," The man said soothingly but Sakura wasn't fooled by his act but she couldn't do anything about it, she was too weak.

"Alright," Sakura agreed with him as she had no choice.

"Excellent," The man said a dark undertone in his voice and Sakura shivered in raw fear. She turned around and the man led her inside, keeping his hand on her back and she knew he only did that because if she tried to escape he could easily stop her. She was lead through the mansion and was taken to a bedroom.

"You can rest, and sleep here. I will be back later to get you for dinner," The man said and he left the room leaving her alone. Sakura waited a few more minutes and decided that was enough time to make a break for it. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated then she felt her hope in escaping diminish as she felt the chakra that surrounding the room meaning that the man will know if she left. A sob broke through as she cried once again, 'Get a hold of yourself, Sakura and stop crying,' she thought to herself. Sakura looked around the room, and spotted a Kunai on the desk. She stared blankly at it as she remembered on how she got into this mess, her feet moved on their own accord as she walked towards the desk. She could end it, and be free from this torment. Her hand trembled as she touched the Kunai and grasped it in her hand. She held the Kunai up and stared at it watching it reflect in the light.

'**No one is here to stop you, what are you waiting for,' A deep alluring voice spoke in Sakura's mind.**

That was right no one was here to stop her from taking her life, no Kakashi to jump threw her window and tie her up. No straight jacket to bind her arms from moving the Kunai to her neck.

'**Yes go ahead and end your pathetic existence, you're just a nobody anyways. No one will care that you are gone from their lives,' The voice said cruelly. **

No one cared; she was a nobody to them and just a pathetic girl. Kakashi didn't care either as he showed her when he left her in that room not believing her words.

'**That's right, they thought you were a burden to them and decided to deem you a mere civilian girl even though you have so much potential in you but they didn't see that. Then your sensei put you into the White Room, so that you could be tortured more as they wanted to see you in pain,' The voice whispered.**

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, as she moved the Kunai to her throat feeling the cold metal touch her skin. She was a burden and they enjoyed the torture she was going through in being told she couldn't be a ninja then they decided to cause her more pain by putting her in the White Room.

'**That's right, all you need to do now is move the Kunai and slice your throat and then it will be all over. Go ahead, prove them right that you are pathetic and that you are not strong enough to not end your life,' The voice said soothingly.**

Sakura paused, and she frowned. If she ended her life right here and now she would be proving her team right. They will feel satisfied that she killed herself, and be happy that she was gone so she couldn't bother them anymore. She didn't want that, she didn't want her team to be right about her at all. She wanted to prove them all wrong, that she was not weak or pathetic! Hot dark rage coursed through her as she removed the Kunai from her throat and threw it at the wall. She fell to her knees as her emotions were going haywire and were becoming too much. Right now all she wanted was revenge against her team for hurting her.

"I can help you, Sakura and achieve that revenge. If you join me, I will make you stronger than them," A dark voice said from in front of her. Sakura looked up to see the man with his hand out, waiting for her to grasp it. Sakura felt uneasy again and the instinct to not trust him was strong but hot dark rage quenched that quickly. Without a clear head she reached her hand up and grasped his hand, accepting his offer. She was pulled up to stand in front of him but the man didn't let go of her hand but instead smiled at her, his red eyes glinting with dark intentions.

"You made the right choice, Sakura," The man said as his dark rich voice washed over her. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed.

'**My name is Akuma,'**

Sakura's eyes widened at his name but before she could comment on it she fell forward, losing consciousness and falling into darkness embrace literally.


	4. Chapter 4: Team 7 and New Teammate!

**LoverBoy92: Hi! Welcome to my story, this is my first story that I've written for you and I hope you like this chapter. Please review afterwards so that I can know that you like it or not :) I'm also sorry if my chapters are so short, trust me they will get longer later on. I am glad that everyone is liking my story so far.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, never will. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Team 7 and New Teammate!<strong>

While Sakura was knocked out and sound asleep in that mansion. In Konoha, Team 7 that day were going to get their new team member and then they are going to find out that Sakura was no longer in the village also what had happened to her while she was in the White Room.

**Kakashi**:

He stared at the memorial stone his heart heavy with sadness and regret. His thoughts were on his latest decision that he made and he was regretting it.

'Rin, if you were here I know you would smack me and lecture on how I made a wrong choice,' Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Rin's name. His mind drifted to Sakura and felt guilt weigh in his heart.

'Obito, I failed. I didn't see the ramifications of my decision on kicking Sakura off the team and getting her demoted to civilian. All I thought was that I didn't want the same thing happening to the two boys that happened to me, I just thought of their feelings and how that they had so much tragedy in their lives they didn't need Sakura dying on them because she couldn't protect herself. I never considered how Sakura would feel about this,' Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes and he could picture Rin and Obito frowning at him with disappointment in their eyes. His mind drifted to when he found Sakura as she was about kill herself, if he didn't decide to visit her at that moment she would have committed suicide. Maybe though he could of handled it a different way than what he did but he wasn't thinking, all he saw when he found her under her blanket with a Kunai to her throat, was his father. He couldn't let her kill herself like his father did, so he decided to get her put in a room until she could calm down. He only visited her once in that room and he still wasn't thinking well or logically so he ignored her lies about the doctor and left the room. Now though he's thinking clearly and his mind is no longer stuck in the past of his father and his teammates and with sudden guilt and dread he now realized that Sakura might have been telling the truth. The signs were all there he just chosen to ignore it at the time only thinking about himself and not her, he was in denial. He shook his head there was no time to analyze his decisions, he had to get Sakura out of the room and away from that doctor. Anger and shame consumed him as he took off towards the Hokage Tower to tell him that one of the doctors may be raping the patients namely Sakura. He ran fast and in record time he was in the Hokage's office startling the Hokage.

"What is wrong, Kakashi," Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that Doctor Yale is raping his bound patients mainly Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said, his voice hard. The Hokage sighed in sadness.

"It seems you have reached that conclusion too late Kakashi," Sarutobi said sounding very old and tired.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, and he hoped that Sakura was alright.

"Yale has been founded out by his brother, and he showed the evidence with witnesses' accounts from the patients that Yale was raping them. He has been taken in and awaits his punishment," The Hokage said to Kakashi.

"What about Sakura?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yale's brother took Sakura out of that room and has placed her somewhere away from Konoha, he won't tell us where though," The Hokage said with a deep sigh. Kakashi felt anger that the guy just placed Sakura somewhere out in the dangerous world where they couldn't protect her.

"How are we supposed to protect her now? She could get killed out there," Kakashi growled a bit.

"He said that we have destroyed that girl enough, she was broken and he was given her a chance to live and not be hurt again and again by the people that say their protecting her," The Hokage said sternly. Kakashi felt his anger leave him and shame once again filled him up. He understood, and he turned around leaving the Hokage's Office his heart heavy.

"Gomenasai, Sakura," He whispered out to the wind, hoping that she was alright now.

**Naruto:**

He sat on top of the Hokage's Mountain looking out into the village; his sparkling blue eyes were filled with sadness. Sakura's last words to them rang through his head playing over again and again.

"**I HATE ALL OF YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

He clenched his fist; Sakura hated him in all the years he has known her she never said she hated him just called him annoying sometimes. Now, she truly hated him for what he has done and he lost one of his friends just because he was hard-headed in trying to protect her. After what happened with Sasuke in the Wave mission all he could think about is Sakura ending up like that but truly dead not like Sasuke, who was still alive. He couldn't let that happen and the only way he thought was that to take her away from being a ninja and have her stay in Konoha where she would be safe. She wasn't strong like him and Sasuke, and he feared that neither of them would be able to save her in time when she needed it. He was foolish and only thinking about himself and how he needed to protect his precious person but in doing so instead of protecting Sakura, he broke her. He could see it in her eyes, betrayal, pain, and the fire in her eyes dying out. Then he heard that she tried to kill herself and Kakashi-sensei got there just in time, he tried to visit her but he wasn't allowed too. There was nothing he could do to fix his mistake; all he could do now was apologize to her when she gets out of the Hospital. Naruto sighed as he looked towards the Hokage's tower, he frowned and saw Kakashi-sensei talking to the Hokage and he seemed rather urgent. It could be about Sakura, so Naruto decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Naruto stood up and stealthily moved towards the Tower and stood outside the window hearing in on the conversation. He was shock, Sakura was raped in that room and now she was gone out of Konoha that guy not telling them where she was. Naruto took off and ran away from the tower, tears falling down his face and deep sadness, guilt, and shame filled him. He failed in protecting his most precious person, and in turn hurt her beyond repair.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-Chan," Naruto whispered out as he continued running.

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke was walking down the road deep in thought about his ex-teammate Sakura. He should be happy that the little burden was gone and now she couldn't get in his way of getting stronger. She was nothing but a fan girl anyways that always bugged him, and looked at him with loving emerald eyes. Yet he wasn't happy, and felt a bit hollow after Sakura told them she hated them. No longer were those emerald eyes looking at him with love instead now looked at him with hatred. Then he heard that she was trying to kill herself after what they done to her and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Flashes of Sakura lying there dead with blood flowing around her, and her lifeless eyes staring up at him filled his mind. He shook his head, and growled he needs to stop thinking about her, she was nothing to him. When the other two suggested to get her off the team and demoted to a civilian, he said nothing but they took it as a yes from him too. He didn't object nor did he accept it either, he did nothing about it. Why should he care about what happens to Sakura? She wasn't his friend or anything yet deep down in his heart that he ignores all the time, he didn't want her off the team. On the Wave mission when he heard her scream, deep fear filled him as he thought of her getting hurt or worse dying and that pushed him to take care of Haku to get to Sakura and kill who ever tried to hurt her. Though it didn't work out as he almost died and was unconscious throughout the rest of the fight not being able to protect Sakura anymore. When he woke up to Sakura crying over him, he felt relief that she was alright even though he pushed it aside and chosen to ignore it. Without him realizing it, Sakura wormed her way through his barriers and attached herself to his heart even though how much he fought it. She wasn't really a fan girl as he found out, she deeply cared for him and it wasn't because of his looks or his name. Sometimes she was annoying, but it wasn't a bad annoying he grew to tolerate it when she was like that. Sakura reminded him of his mother a little bit, with how warm and cheery she is. He should've protested, because really she wasn't all the way safe in Konoha either, how was he supposed to protect her if she wasn't in his sight and on the team. How was he supposed to tolerate Naruto without trying to kill him, because Sakura kept him back from strangling the Dobe but now she was gone. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he was stupid and didn't think things through as he was in denial with his feeling as he didn't want to become attached to no one, because of his brother. Dammit his brother was right about one thing, he was foolish. Sasuke grunted as he felt someone crash into him sending him to the ground.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Sasuke growled out but then looked to see that the Dobe was crying.

"S-Sakura, was raped and now she's gone out of Konoha!" Naruto wailed out as he then took off again before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke felt deep hot rage fill him, his sharigan activating in his anger. Someone hurt Sakura and he was going to kill them in the most painful way possible. He knew that Konoha wasn't safe either; he should've done something now it was too late. He felt hate starting to grow inside him for his teammates, even though he didn't realize it.

"I'll kill the guy that hurt you Sakura," Sasuke growled out.

**Team 7:**

A couple of days passed by and everyone was now calmed and knew all the information that happened to Sakura. Doctor Yale was now dead, as he mysteriously died in his cell but no one really cared who killed him but one dark haired teen was satisfied that the person that hurt Sakura was now dead. They were supposed to get their new team member today; the boys didn't want a new one though they just wanted Sakura back. Naruto and Sasuke stood on the red bridge waiting for Kakashi to come back with their new teammate; they hoped that Kakashi was late in getting there. Soon though they could see their sensei walking up to them with a girl by his side. Kakashi stopped at the red bridge, and faced the two boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke this is your new teammate Lyn Asumee," Kakashi introduced her.

"HI, it's very nice to meet you," Lyn said smiling cheerfully. The boys looked at Lyn, she had long brown hair, brown eyes, she was also short like Naruto, and she was wearing a black tight tank top with black capris.

"Nice to meet you, Lyn," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not caring about this new girl that looked at him with lust in her eyes. He didn't like her, and didn't think he would ever like this new girl. Naruto on the other hand thought that this girl was really nice and liked how she didn't look at him like he was an annoying pest.

"Alright, let's get to training," Kakashi said smiling at them. During, training Lyn was able to keep up with them and able to hold her own ground no needing to be protected. She was starting to grow on Team 7 and they were finding themselves liking her well most of them were starting to like her. Sasuke on the other hand was starting to get irritated with the girl and his team. Did they not see that Lyn was nothing but a fake anyways and a lusting fangirl for Sasuke. Of course not they were all fucking stupid in the head, and Sasuke is the only one with a working brain on this team.

Naruto though liked Lyn because she complimented him when he did very well and saw how strong he was. It was definitely a change, and Naruto was slowly seeing that it was a good change.

Sasuke growled as he saw the look on the Dobe's face, the idiot was getting a crush on Lyn and Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto. Soon training ended and Kakashi offered them to get ramen.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered happily at the prospect of getting ramen.

"I love ramen, it's the best," Lyn said smiling at Naruto, while sneaking glances at Sasuke.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto said happy that someone else on the team loved ramen like he did.

"Hn," Sasuke said turning around, stuffing his hands in his pocket while walking away.

"Teme! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I have better things to do than eat ramen with you," Sasuke said hiding the venom in his voice. Kakashi sighed; he wished that Sasuke would open up to Naruto and Lyn. The boy might choose a darker path, and he had to show Sasuke that it was not the right way to go.

Sasuke walked home, his hair covering his eyes and his fist clenched in his pockets.

'Did they just forget about Sakura, or did they think Lyn was better than her? How dare they try to replace Sakura with that broad? Lyn was not better than Sakura, and she will never be,' Sasuke thought to himself, mad that the other team members were so happy with Lyn and was blinded that the girl was a fake.

'I will never accept Lyn as my teammate, that right is only reserved for Sakura and when I find her. I'm dragging that pink haired girl back to where I could keep her in sight," Sasuke vowed to himself, no longer able to hide how he felt anymore. He decided that having one bond wouldn't hurt him, and will push him to become stronger. Sasuke stopped remembering his brother's words that he had to kill his best friend to get stronger. No, Sakura wasn't his best friend. He didn't know what Sakura was to him yet as he wasn't good with feelings anymore, but she was not his best friend. He will get stronger another way anyways; he didn't need his brother's advice to get stronger. Sasuke continued walking back home, his thoughts now on how to get stronger.


End file.
